SRFW Special: Yuletime Carnage
A late Christmas Tribute. Characters Christmas Forces *Klaus: Master of the North Fortress, and guardian of the North Star, the King of the Yule Elves. *Yule Elves: The main infantry forces. Bound in green biomechanical armor, they have a stealth system tied to the glowing red lines about their armor. Their main armaments are Plasma Carbines, and enchanted Ice Blades. Anti Christmas Forces *Krampus: *Cyborg Beastmen: *Reindeer Centaur: Cyborg four legged beastmen, their lower halves have been replaced with robotic horse legs, allowing for greater speed. They are armed with glaive blaster hybrids. Items and Things of Not Christmas Forces * North Star: The large glowing Alchemist Stone in the North Fortress. It converts the Northern Lights into the winds of magic that flow to the rest of the world, a fact known be few. * Plasma Carbine: Blasters basically. * Ice Blades: Swords with blades made of enchanted ice. Non enchanted metal freezes and shatters at the touch. * Spirit Stones: Rune carved stones used to store and channel energy from the North Star. * Christmas Aura: A protective aura using the Spirit Stones. The boulder size stones uses makes them impractical for infantry use. Anti Christmas Forces * Plasma Cannons: Instead of blasters, most use plasma cannons cyberntically attached to their bodies in place of arms. They often have a small bayonet for when they run out of ammo. Mecha Christmas Forces *Photonic Sleighs: These jet sleighs hover over the snow and ice by moving on the waves of photonic particles they produce. They are also armed with Plasma Carbine Turrets. **Greater Sleighs: These are larger sleigh pulled by robotic reindeer who generate red photonic fields from their noses to fly upon. **Yule Lords: Biomechanical mechs typically armed with 'Spirit Cannons' and Plasma Carbine Turrets. They are protected via Christmas Auras to protect against enemy fire. Part 1 It was the depths of the dark side of the year, the time of celebration had come and gone, and Lord Commander Klaus had made his rounds for that year. He had taken the light of the North Star and saw it scattered across the globe as winds of magic, ensuring every spell, every enchantment, every ward and every hex, good or bad still still held its sting. Because of him words of magic still had their ethereal weight in the world and the dark things from dark pits would stay where they belong...most of them. The North Fortress was just that, a fortress, made of enchanted wood, and magical ice spikes crowning it, with poles of red and white and decorations of wreaths enchanted with brass baubles. It was one massive castle fortress surrounded by a large city, and several layers of walls. Surrounding it were several bases, and holds all inhabited by the grey skin northern elves. On normal days they would be about the place in green tunics and robes, today they wore green armor, armor that resembled rough green chitin with red glowing lines and optics. Their weapons were like bones carved into the shape of rifles ending with pincers and runes carved into them. Their large helmet/masks came with red locks to match the connective membrane between their armor plates and denote who was a commanding officer from all the rank of file soldiers. The soldiers had gathered in a firing line at a lesser fort outside of the main one. They came with rifles, and some came with particle lances. They were held like gatling guns, but instead of a gun barrel, there was a lance tip, with a ring of vents. With them where manned turrets, large plasma carbine, a bigger version of the rifles the infantry used, and turret versions of the particles lances. Out in the dark woods their enemy made their presence known with constantly howling and bleating at the night. Between the elves' natural night vision and the assistance of their helmets it was pointless for them to try and hide, but they kept a distance, they wanted them to know they were coming, they wanted anxiety, anticipation, fear. Those were their tactics. "Steady..." said the base commander. In her hand was her blade, drawn and ready. The handle was the same sort of material as her armor, the blade was dense ice shaped like a chipped rock. In her other hand was a plasma carbine, fully loaded. "What are they waiting for...?" asked a soldier. The elves had trenches of snow and conjured eyes, walls to move behind and take cover.Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes